Living Dead-timeline
1968 **'August' - A probe that orbits Venus returns to Earth, with a myterious radiation, is destroyed before even getting through the atmosphere; although this is stated as fact it is never revealed what really brings the dead back to life whether its a virus or something supernatural. **'August 31' - The first dead walk. The events of Night of the Living Dead take place. **'24-26Oct'- The events of Diary of the Dead take place. **'September' - The zombie threat was almost under control, according to the media. A small group of scientists are orderd to investigate why the dead are returning to life. **'Begin October' - The events of Dawn of the Dead (possibly the events of Survival of the Dead)take place: Turns out that the media and the government were lying about the threat being under control. Numerous zombies somehow appeared in nearby towns and states as the zombie epidemic was growing bigger. Many places are evacuated and abandoned.The Great Panic begins.There is no longer law and order, stores and various places are looted. **'October' - Many people try to find shelter in various places including: the countryside, shopping centers, and old bunkers. Some even plan to escape to deserted islands, or flee to the north where it is believed that there is nothing there not even the dead. **'November' - Fiddlers Green is taken over by Kaufman who converts it into a haven and calls it the City of the Living, where a small number of people manage to survive. *'1971' **'October' - Human civilization has fallen and the world is a shadow of what it once was.Though there are still small armies left, but the dead still out number the living. **'November' - The events of Land of the Dead take place: A large group of survivors lead by Kaufman safely reside in the City of the Living. Kaufman employs a group of workers to get supplies from nearby zombie-infested towns, using Dead Reckoning - a Kaufman financed armored vehicle. They are unaware that the Living Dead are becoming smarter and capable of communicating with one another. Soon the zombies learn how to use weapons - guns, bats, etc. The City of the Living is under a zombie-assault and the remaining survivors flee the city to find new shelter. *'1973' **'October-November' - The events of Day of the Dead take place: A small group of survivors made up of scientists and soliders hide within an underground bunker in Fort Myers, Florida. Self appointed leader, Captain Rhodes is everything but understanding with the scientists who aim to learn what is causing the dead to return to life as Dr. Logan begins to grow more disturbed. Tension rises when a living dead - nicknamed Bub - shows capability of using a day-to-day materials and shows signs of memory and speech. Failure to communicate with one another and these new found results breaks the group in two. Zombies breach safety of the bunker as one injured solider allows them in. In the end, Bub kills Rhodes using a gun while Sarah and two others escape the bunker and fly toward a deserted island. *''This was the last sign of human activity in the World of the Dead'' Category:Timeline